In the field of communications technologies, with ever-increasing functions of a terminal, the terminal has growing energy requirements. However, users' requirements for portability of the terminal are limited by the energy supply of the terminal. Therefore, it is a main design objective for the terminal to reduce power consumption of the terminal as much as possible while satisfying the users' requirements for performance of the terminal, so as to solve the contradiction between high performance and limited battery power of the terminal.
Currently, methods for reducing power consumption of a terminal mainly focus on the design of an internal circuit of the terminal. The methods are as follows. 1. A very large scale integration method is used to design a chip of the terminal to integrate hardware circuits of the terminal into one chip as much as possible. 2. A use condition of the terminal is monitored, and power supplies of parts that do not need to be started are turned off so as to achieve the purpose of reducing power consumption. For example, a display and unnecessary peripherals are turned off in time, a transmitting circuit is turned off in an idle state, or the like.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventors find that the prior art has at least the following problem. Communication behaviors of the terminal after power-on are mainly decided by a network side, while the power consumption of the terminal depends, to a certain extent, on the communication behaviors decided by the network side, for example, the number of paging times, a method for searching for signal strength of surrounding network, a time interval between interruptions of service transmission, and the like. However, the prior art mainly reduces power consumption of the terminal by optimizing the design of the internal circuit of the terminal, but does not pay any attention to the power consumption caused by the communication behaviors of the terminal with the network side.